Raw materials of natural origin are potential sources of various fuels or fuel components. For example, tall oil, a by-product of the kraft pulping of coniferous trees, has been widely used as raw material for hydrocarbon fuel components. There are lots of reports disclosing the production of hydrocarbons of various oils derived from renewable sources. For example, WO 2008/058664 A1, EP 1396531 A2, EP 1741767, and U.S. 2009/0158637 A1 disclose a process for producing hydrocarbon fractions by successive hydrodeoxygenation and hydroisomerisation steps of tall oil containing fatty acids and esters thereof under catalytic conditions. The hydrocarbon fractions are reported to be suitable as diesel fuels or aviation fuels.